Inherited
by houseofstories99
Summary: They say the Osirian died...but they're wrong. It may not be Eddie anymore, but he (the Osirian) certainly has not died. ..And if it isn't Eddie anymore...then who is it?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey Guys!

If any of you were just reading the latest chapter to my story _Broken_, you can recall I mentioned a prologue to my newest story was on the way- here it is!

If you are a new reader of mine, welcome!

So this is going to probably be my last new HOA story. I say the last "new" because I do not plan on writing any more HOA storied with a new plot. But, I do plan on writing a prequel to _Oblivious,_ and possibly a sequel to _Broken_ in the future!

And of course, there will always be one-shots.

So, for my loyal readers, I hope you enjoy this new story as you do my other ones!

To my new readers, I hope you like this story as well! If you really like it, check out my other stories: _Oblivious, Reactions, Revenge: A sequel to Reactions, and Broken_! (And if you reeeally like me, check out my one shots _Guilt, Gone, and Scared_ too!)

Either way, I hope you like this story! Please review when you have finished! Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS BUT GOLLY I WISH I DID!

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

I pace around anxiously in the waiting room. This isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening…

"Eddie...complications could mean _anything_. Whatever happened was probably minor." KT murmurs

I stare at her and scoff. "Oh yeah? Well if they're so minor why won't they let me see her?" I snap.

KT sighs sadly, and looks at Fabian. He shrugs.

"I know your worried, Eddie- you have every right to be. But I think the doctors will pull through with this-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" I scream.

This startles everyone in the room- thankfully everyone here is either from Anubis or Isis House.

Except...except for _her_.

Fabian sighs. "I'm just trying to offer you some support." He whispers

I am about to apologize for yelling at him, when suddenly Dr. Young comes in, looking frazzled.

I rush to her, so fast I almost slam into her and her blood covered scrubs.

Blood.

_Her_ blood.

"Well?" I ask

She sighs. "Things aren't looking good, Eddie. I asked if you could go back with her...but she's so…sick...they don't want to infect you too."

"But she's my-"

"I know. If you want to up her chances of survival, you have to stay out here. I'm so sorry."

I feel the urge to cry, but I don't want to break down in front of all of these people.

With quivering lips, I whisper to her, "Is _he_ going to be okay?"

She sighs. "Honestly...I'm not sure. I could estimate his chance of survival is higher than hers...but I'm not sure. It's all up in the air right now."

Up in the air. A doctor should never tell you it is "up in the air".

I just nod, and thank her. She smiles sadly at me, and then leaves.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders: My Dad.

"It's going to be alright, Eddie. I know it is. She's made it this far…she can keep going. She's a fighter, you know that."

I nod, and let a few tears drip down my face. He's right, she_ is_ a fighter. But…is she strong enough to pull through this?

God I hope so.

She has to live…for me…

And for _him_.

_For him_.


	2. Chapter 1- Prom

**A/N:** Hey Guys! Happy Tuesday! I am _so_ sorry I haven't updated anything in forever! As usual, school has been keeping me busy, and I have little time to do anything; it sucks!

Anywho, I am back now with the first chapter of _Inherited_! Yippie! **Warning: it is very Peddie centered...and it's got a big old PG-13 rating to go with it!** Haha, I'm sure most of you won't mind that though...

Also, this chapter takes place right after TOR ends, so just keep that in mind!

So, here it is: Inherited #1! I hope you enjoy it!

**Please review when you have finished!** (BTW, thank you for all the reviews you guys left on the prologue! You guys rock!)

Now, get reading!

Sibuna!

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

He died.

The Osirian died.

How can _he_ be dead, but not _me?_

That doesn't make any sense in my mind.

Shouldn't I be dead too? I mean, I don't want to be, but it would make more sense for me to be dead than alive.

I never thought I would spend my senior prom like this: depressed over the fact that I lost my "Osirian" powers, and shaken up that I and my friends were almost turned into statues.

I sigh, and look around; everyone is appearing to be having a great time: the newbies are all dancing with each other, probably feeling good about themselves because they're attending a senior prom. Mara and Fabian are sitting together at a table…kissing (um, gross), while everyone else is just swaying to the music, enjoying their last high school dance.

Everyone except for me, that is.

"Do you want to dance?" a familiar voice asks suddenly.

Slightly startled, I look up to see Patricia standing next to me, asking for a dance.

She hates dancing; she's just trying to make me feel better.

"…You hate dancing." I reply.

"Well" she starts, "I could make an exception for a super hero."

I blush, and try to act flattered by that remark. In reality the truth of the matter is, I'm no hero…at least, not anymore.

"Well I'm not…not anymore." I say

"You are to me."

I can't help but smile at this suddenly-so-cheesy Patricia. But, she still hasn't convinced me to get up...

"Oh c'mon Eddie! All of our friends are dancing!" she whines.

Then, she lifts up the pitcher of water that was resting on the table in front of me, and holds it over my head.

"Whoa whoa! Okay, I'm coming!" I say.

She smiles, and takes my hand. Then I stand up, and follow her to the dance floor. I can't help but grin; she hates dancing, and I know she's only doing this to try to cheer me up.

I love her.

We walk over to a group of our friends: Fabian, KT, and Mara; the newbies are nearby as well. They all smile and greet us, and continue to dance.

"Fabian, have you just turned into a robot or are you trying to dance?" Patricia teases.

I laugh, and smile as my roommate awkwardly dances. He stops, and his face turns several shades of red.

For a while we dance, talk, and laugh, until the DJ plays a slow song: _Hero_, By Enrique Iglesias.

_"__Would you dance, if I asked you to dance…?"_

Fabian pulls Mara close, while KT and the newbies saunter away awkwardly.

I smile sheepishly at Patricia, and hold my hand out to her. "Do _you_ want to dance?" I ask.

She folds her arms across her chest. "I don't know, I mean I don't want any broken toes…"

_"__Would you save my soul, tonight?"_

I laugh, and pull her close to me. She wraps her arms around my neck, while I rest my hands securely on her waist.

_"__I could be your hero baby…"_

I smirk at the lyrics. "I could be YOUR hero baby…" I joke.

She grins. "Didn't I just tell you? You already _are_ mine…"

I chuckle, and lean in close to her face. I press my lips against hers, and smile through the kiss.

She kisses me back forcefully, and tightens her grip around my neck.

"Ew! Get a room!" somebody yells.

We pull away, and look at the person who just yelled at us: Jerome.

I scoff. "Really Jerry? I've seen more of you and Joy's one-on-one times than I have ever cared to!"

He laughs, while Joy (standing behind him) folds her arms across her chest. I smirk, and focus back to Patricia.

"He's such an ass." I mutter.

"You're just figuring that out?" she replies.

I laugh, and we dance in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's touch.

_"__I will stand by you, forever! You can take, my breath away…"_

"So" she says, "College….you haven't even told me where you're going yet…"

I laugh. "Yeah, well when one has to deal with possessive sinners and the fear of becoming a statue, you kind of forget about college entirely."

She smiles. "So you don't know yet?"

"No…I have no clue. I should probably figure that out though, right?"

She chuckles. "Maay-be."

I smile. "So, where do _you_ want to go, Yacker?"

She shrugs. "Well, my parents have always dreamt of me and Piper going to Oxford, because that's where they went…but my grades are not nearly good enough to get in there. But…I don't know. I mean, we have four months before we have to make any final choice…."

"Go somewhere in America, so you can be with me." I blurt.

She stares at me quizzically. "Wait, you want to go back to America?"

I shrug. "Well…I haven't really thought it over but… the universities I've been the most interested in are over there, but there are a few here too…"

She sighs. "Choose one of the ones over here, I don't want you to leave me."

I gaze into her eyes. They are sincere, and filled with sadness; she does not want me to move back to the states.

She doesn't want me to leave her; I don't want to either.

"I'll never leave you" I start, "I mean, if worse came to worst we could always go long distance-"

"Oh, please, long distance relationships _never_ work. You saw what happened to Mick and Mara, that would happen to us too."

I stare down at the ground, unsure of what to say.

I love her so much. I have realized that just in these past few weeks; I do not want to leave her. But she is right, a long distance relationship won't work out; they never do.

I look up at her, and pull one of my hands away from her waist to caress her cheek.

"I love you" I start, "Yacker, I'll do anything to stay with you, and if-"

"Wait, did you just say you _love_ me?"

I close my mouth, with realization sinking in: I told her I love her.

We've never said it to each other before, even though I know I have loved her for a long time…but this is Patricia, after all: does she love me back?

"Yacker, I-"

She leans in, and pulls my mouth to hers again. I instinctively kiss her back, and pull her closer to me. I run my fingers through her beautiful locks, and kiss her with the most force and passion I can muster.

I want to go further, but then I remember that we are at a school dance, and this is not the best venue for anything too…risky.

She pulls away, and stares into my eyes. "I love you too, Weasel…I really do…"

I chuckle lightly. "Really? I thought you were going to run off or something, like you did during the America trip…"

She smacks my arm. "Shut up about that! Anyway, I do love you Eddie…I do."

"I love you too." I reply.

She smiles at me, and I listen as the song comes to an end.

_"__I could be, your heeerrrooo…"_

"C'mon" I start, "let's go back to the house, just you and me…"

The words escape my mouth before I let my brain process them. What do I intend to do once we get there? Maybe se-

She smiles and clasps my hand, disrupting my thoughts. "Let's go! I hate dancing anyways."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Then why did you ask me to dance?"

"To get you out of that slump" she replies, "now c'mon, let's get out of here."

We walk off of the dance floor, hand in hand. I look over my shoulder to see if anyone is watching us: no one is. So I follow her out of the room, and we start our trek back to Anubis.

* * *

><p>We arrive at Anubis a while later, slightly tired from the hike.<p>

"God, I hate walking in heels." Patricia complains.

I laugh. "Yacker, I think that is THE most girlish thing you have ever said." I joke.

She glares at me. "Don't ever repeat it!"

I throw my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! I won't!"

She smiles, and wraps a single arm around my neck. I lean in, and I press my lips gently to hers.

The kiss starts out sweet and innocent, but then it quickly escalates into something more.

I wrap my arms around her waist, and pull her closer to me. She responds to this by running her fingers through my hair, and by slipping her tongue into my mouth.

Everything that happens next moves quicker than I think either of us anticipated it to. She wraps her legs around my waist, and I happily support her weight on mine. Then, I carry her down the hall, into my bedroom, where I then set her down on my bed.

I hover over her, and I kiss her fiercely; I have never kissed her with such lust before; it's amazing!

I'm not sure how long we continue this before she starts tugging at my jacket, trying to pull it off of me. At first I want to let her keep going, but then I stop and think: am I ready for this?

Is _she _ready for this?

"Yacker…" I groan in between kisses.

She stops, and looks up at me in confusion. "Yeah?"

She looks _so_ confused; confused as to why I have abruptly stopped this.

When we left the school…was she expecting to come back and do...this?

"A-are…I mean I am b-but…are you ready for this?" I stutter.

She smirks. "You're worried about me? Eddie, I should be asking about you, with that stuttering and all…"

I sigh. "I…I just don't want to hurt you." I say.

She shakes her head, and caresses my cheek. "You won't…"

I gaze into her eyes, and collect my thoughts; I am going to lose my virginity to her. I hadn't really thought about going this far with her before, but right now…right now it makes sense, and I want to do this.

_I want to. _

Without saying another word, I lean in and kiss her again with as much love and desire I can muster. She kisses me back, and tugs at the hem of my jacket once again.

Once my jacket has fallen off of my shoulders and has landed on the ground, I start to fiddle with the zipper on her dress. As I am doing so, she breaks away from our kiss and stares at me.

"I love you." She whispers.

I smile, and peck her lips. "Yeah, I love you too."

And then we resume.


	3. Chapter 2- After the Fact

**A/N:** Hey guys! I hope you all had a great weekend! I am sorry I have not updated this or either of my other stories (Broken and Oblivious) in a while! School has been a bitch lately, and I have just no time to do anything anymore. **Basically, my other two stories will be updated again ASAP, but it may be a while.**

So, here is the next _Inherited_! Thank you all for the reviews on chapter one; I love hearing what you guys think will happen! Please do the same after reading this chapter!

One more thing: I am updating this late at night, so if there are any grammatical errors please forgive me! Also, this chapter might be a little confusing, so if you have any questions about it please let me know!

And now...Chapter 2 of Inherited! I hope you enjoy it! **Please review when you are done!**

Happy Reading...SIBUNA!

* * *

><p>(Patricia's P.O.V.)<p>

I'm not sure how much time has passed since we got here, and I honestly don't care to know.

We've been laying in his bed forever, just us…

…talking, kissing, loving, kissing

Kissing…

I never thought we would go this far. I mean, I've always known that I love him, and I've always realized I was scared to admit it to him, but tonight everything just seemed perfect.

_Perfect._

For the millionth time tonight, he brings my lips to his, and holds me against him. I gladly kiss him back, and wrap my bare arms around his neck.

For a while we continue this, until we both grow so tired that we have to stop to catch our breath. I pant heavily, and smile at him.

"I love you, you know." I murmur.

He grins, and caresses my chin. "I love you too."

I lean in to kiss him again, but a loud noise outside distracts me.

Oh no…is everyone home?!

"Shit!" Eddie hisses.

We scramble out of bed, and dive for our clothes. Never in my life have I been able to change so quickly; I guess it's because if anyone caught us right now, we would never hear the end of it…

I'm changed and ready to go before Eddie is. I watch him as he slips shirt over his head and laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asks, smiling a little.

"Um, the fact that a girl got changed way quicker than you did, maybe?" I tease.

"Hey, I had much more to put on than you did! All you had to do was slip into that dress-"

I interrupt him by pressing my lips to his again. A moment later, I pull away.

"I'm going to quickly go change into something else so this doesn't look too odd, okay? Then I'll be back." I tell him.

He nods. "Hurry back to me, please."

I grin, and dash out of his room.

To my surprise, no one is in the hallway. I look around anxiously just to be sure; nobody. Sighing, I hurry up the stairs.

When I am in the girl's hall, I hear a loud noise coming from Joy, KT, and Willow's room. I hear someone moan; _somebodies_ are having the same kind of night Eddie and I just had. Grossed out, I tiptoe into my own room.

Thankfully, Mara has yet to return home. I shut the door behind me, and walk towards my dresser. I open it, and skim through my clothes. What on earth am I supposed to wear after I just…did it…for the first time? Lingerie? Something skimpy and revealing?

I shrug, and just pull out a white, V-neck fitted T-shirt, and some grey sweat shorts. I slip out of my dress, and put the new clothes on.

I carefully hang my dress up in my wardrobe, and then I shut it. I stride over to the mirror Mara has hung on her closet, and examine myself. My makeup is still perfectly done, however my hair is a disaster; I truly look like one of those, "Prom the morning after" stereotypes. I sigh, and itch the side of my head. As I do so, I notice a small, purple bruise on the side of my neck: a hickey.

Lovely.

I'll have to go through Amber's leftover make up later, to find something to hide it. For now, my hair will just have to do.

I turn away from the mirror, and start walking back downstairs to Eddie.

* * *

><p>I find him downstairs, sitting on the couch in the living room. He's changed into a grey tee, and black sweat pants. When he sees me he smiles, and gestures for me to sit with him.<p>

I go over to him, and I sit down beside him so I can stretch my legs out over his lap. He rests his hands on my bare knees, and I shiver at his touch.

"So", I start, "that loud noise was just a couple of our housemates. I went upstairs and heard…some noises…coming from the other room."

He bursts out laughing. "Seriously? They couldn't have tried to hide it?"

I smirk. "Well, they must've thought they were alone, because we were being so quiet. I couldn't tell who it was though."

"I bet it was Jerome and Joy. Mara and Fabian would be smart enough to stay quiet, and Willow would be squeeing instead of moaning."

I can't help but laugh. "Oh my gosh, bad images are filling my brain now, ahhh!"

He laughs, "Glad I could amuse you, Yacker." he says as he leans toward me.

I smile, and fit my mouth to his. I scoot myself closer to him, and press my palms against his face. I can feel that this is about to escalate further, but the sound of the front door flying open causes us to break apart from each other. Ugh!

Laughter fills the house, and then proceeds into the living room. I turn around to see Mara, Fabian, Willow, and Alfie entering the room.

Eddie elbows my side. "See, I was right!"

I feel the urge to throw up, knowing now that it was Jerome and Joy who I heard; blach!

When everyone spots us, they greet us. I act like I want to them only because I don't want to hurt any of their feelings; I just want to be with Eddie right now.

Mara grabs my shoulder, and leans into my ear.

"Let's swap rooms tonight. You and Eddie take our room and I go stay with Fabian." She whispers.

I look at her in alarm. "Oh yeah? What do you plan on doing with him?" I ask.

She smacks my arm. "Nothing, you gutter brain! I just want to be with him, that's all!"

"Riiight. I'll do it, as long as you admit that you want to do more than just "be with him"." I tease.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine. You win. And don't act like you don't want to do anything risqué with Eddie-"

"Hey I heard my name!" Eddie suddenly exclaims. I smile small at him, grateful for his interruption.

"Nothing, we were just gossiping!" Mara lies.

"About me?" Eddie says, acting hurt.

"Yes about you, doofus. You just about broke all of my toes tonight!" I joke.

He rolls his eyes, and starts talking with Alfie and Fabian. For a while everyone keeps chatting, until Trudy returns home.

It is the first time, I realize, that she will be the only one looking after us; Victor's gone now. I can't decide whether to be happy or sad about that…

She enters the kitchen, and clears her throat. "Did you lovelies have fun tonight?"

"Yea!"

"Yes!"

"Yup!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Totally!"

She smiles. "Good, I'm glad. Now, since Victor is no longer here to enforce your usual bedtime, I'll let you stay up until midnight. Understood?"

Everyone rejoices and thanks her. She smiles, and leaves us alone.

When I face everyone else, I see Mara whispering something to Eddie; it must be about the room swap. I smile at the thought of having Eddie all to myself tonight…but I also can't get the thought of Fabian and Mara…ugh, no, I can't even think that.

Mara's right…I do have kind of a gutter brain!

* * *

><p>Later, after Joy and Jerome "mysteriously" returned home, and KT came back gushing about a boy she met from Isis House, everyone has winded down and gone into their respected rooms.<p>

Mara is sitting upright in her bed, waiting to switch.

"Why do we have to wait ten minutes again?" I start, "I mean, we sometimes don't even wait that long to sneak out for Sibuna. Trust me Mara, you won't get caught."

She shrugs. "I just want to be careful, I guess. Do you really want to get caught?"

I sigh, and fiddle with my fingernails. "No…"

"Good. Then wait."

It is a painful ten minutes. As soon as they are up, Mara practically flies off of her bed.

"Have fun." She whispers on her way out.

"You too." I reply.

She winks at me, and leaves.

I lean back in my bed, and wait for Eddie. What is he going to want to do when he gets here? Will he want to…do it again?

I shrug. I wouldn't mind, but the idea of just falling asleep next to him doesn't sound bad at all…

I am really tired.

I snuggle down into my pillows, and lay on my side facing the door. C'mon Eddie…

It's been three minutes since Mara left; where is he?!

My eyelids are starting to feel droopy. I blink several times to try stay awake; so far I am failing.

Hurry up Eddie…

As I close my eyes and feel myself start to drift away, I feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist: he's here.

Without looking at him, I curl myself up against him, and rest my head on his chest. He laces his fingers through one of my hands, and uses the other to tassle my hair.

"I wanted to try to stay awake, but-"I start.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm exhausted too. Sleep doesn't sound like a bad idea to me…"

I smile, and look up at him.

"I love you." I say

"I love you too, Yacker." He replies.

He leans in, and softly kisses my lips. I kiss him back for a mere second, before sleepiness overcomes me. I rest my head on his chest again, and drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>~The Next Day~<p>

* * *

><p>(Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

When I wake up, it takes me a moment to process where I am: Patricia and Mara's room.

I look down, and see Patricia asleep on my chest. Her curly locks are covering her face, while her arms are resting gently across my abdomen. I smile, and brush the hair out of her eyes, which then reveals her beautiful face.

I reach down and kiss her forehead, and hold her close to me. I love her so much; last night was the most perfect night ever.

I could just lay here, holding her for all eternity…

_Riiing! Riiing! Riiing!_

I reach over across Patricia, and grab my phone, which was sitting on her nightstand. I silence it before it wakes her, and glance at the caller ID:

**_Dad_**

Why is he calling me so early in the morning?

Sighing, I answer.

"Hello?"

"Edison! Oh, thank goodness you're up!" Dad cheers.

"Yeah, I'm awake. What's up?" I reply, trying to keep my voice down.

"Oh, right. Um, I…I wanted to talk to you about something….something very important. How about you meet me at the school in fifteen minutes and we'll go for a walk?"

…A walk? He wants to talk to me? What is he up to?

"Um…alright. Is it…is it serious?"

He laughs lightly. "No, no. It's nothing too serious…but it is about something you should know. Meet me at the school and I'll explain everything, alright?"

"Um…okay. I'll be there shortly."

"Very well. I'll see you soon. Goodbye."

"Bye."

I hang up, and set the phone back on the nightstand. What could he possibly want to talk to me about?

I guess I have to go find out.

But…but I don't want to leave my Yacker…

But I have to. Ugh, this sucks.

As carefully as I can, I move Patricia off of me and on to her bed. I scoot away from her, and then I slide off of the bed and onto the floor. I adjust her blankets and pillows so she looks comfortable, and then I grab a pen and a piece of paper from the drawer in her nightstand, and scribble her a note:

_Yacker,_

_I had to go- my Dad needed me. For what, I don't know. I'll be back ASAP._

_I love you._

_~E_

I set the note down on the table, and then I tiptoe out of the room.

* * *

><p>When I arrive at school (approximately fifteen minutes later), Dad is standing at the front door waiting for me.<p>

"Ah, Edison! I'm so glad you could make it! I did allow you enough time to sleep, right?"

I nod. "Yeah, I got plenty. What's going on?"

"Like I said, it's nothing too serious. Let's walk, shall we?"

I nod, and I follow him away from the door. He leads me away from the school, in the direction where the woods are.

"Eddie…I know your curious about what happened yesterday. It wasn't fair that nothing was properly explained to you, so I would like to do that now."

I stare at him in confusion. "What's there to explain? I lost my powers, that's that."

He nods. "Yes, you did lose your powers; you let a part of you die in order to save the world…but what Victor nor I told you yesterday is, that…well, those powers didn't exactly die."

I gaze at him in surprise; maybe this was worth getting up early and leaving Patricia. "Really? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…yes, the powers are no longer with you, and you are no longer the Osirian. But…those powers and that title did anything but die…they are still with you, but they have just gone inactive, if you will."

I furrow my brow in confusion. "Huh?"

He sighs. "Basically, the powers, what make you the Osirian…they lie in your genes. Not the pants you wear, but your biological genes. You do know how those work, right?"

I laugh at the joke he just made. It wasn't very good, but for him, being able to say something funny is rare…

"Yeah, I know how they work" I start, "they basically determine what traits you get from your parents, right?"

"Correct! Your mother said you always did well in Biology." He replies.

I nod. "Yeah, it was one of the few classes I actually enjoyed."

"Good, because it may help you understand everything else I am about to tell you."

I stare at him quizzically. What would biology have to do with losing my powers?

"Anyway", he starts, "being the Osirian is a genetic trait. It is a dominant trait, which means that anyone who has it will be the Osirian. However, for some reason the genes never really…take effect until later in life, as you have clearly discovered."

I nod, and let that sink in.

"So…if it's a dominate trait, that means either you or mom had to have at least one. "

"Correct", he replies, "the gene stays alive by being passed down to generation after generation. You got the gene from me, Eddie. I know because…up until your birth, I was the Osirian."

I stare at him in awe. "What?!"

"I know, I know. But here's the thing…although I was the Osirian, I never got to experience the powers like you did. You see, certain things cause the Osirian Gene- let's just call it the O gene- to take effect. For me, it never did because nothing ever caused it to do so. By the time I ever got involved with Victor or anything else, you were born, so I never experienced the powers. For you, it got activated because of Senkara. Had you stayed in America during that time, the gene probably never would have been activated."

I let that sink in. So that's why I never experienced my powers until I got here! But…

"But why did you bring me here, then? I mean if you knew the gene would activate, why-"

"Because I couldn't stand not being a part of your life any longer. I thought that maybe you were passed the age of having the gene activated, so I thought things would be safer for you. But I was wrong." He says.

I nod, and smile at him. To think after all the years when I thought he didn't love me, he really did- does…

"So basically, the Osirian is really a gene, that's passed down from generation to generation. You passed it down to me, and I'll give it to my child later in life?" I say.

Dad nods. "Yes. Your son or daughter one day will deal with it too. Which, leads me into what I have to say next. No matter what, your future child will have the gene, and will develop powers if the time is ever fitting. HOWEVER, there is one exception. If you ever…you know, hooked up with someone who had what is called the X gene (a dominate gene), and the child ended up with it AND the O gene, well, let's just say things would not be pretty."

"What would happen?" I ask.

"Let me tell you this first. The X gene is a gene that was passed down from the god Anubis himself. Those who have the gene are pure evil. They want to reconcile with the gods and bring them back, so they can take over the world. They too develop powers, but they serve the opposite purpose of yours: to hurt people. Also, the X gene is a dominate gene…and if the X gene was ever passed down to someone with an O gene…do you know what would happen? Biologically, I mean?"

I pause and think. Would that be Co-Dominance?

"It would be Co-Dominance", I say, "that's when a gene has two of the same traits have that are both dominant, so both of the traits would be expressed." I say.

"Right. A combination of the X gene and the O gene would mean the child would demonstrate both traits. Everything you experienced and all the evil that comes with the X gene would be expressed. In this case, evil will conquer good, thus the child will be pure evil. I mean, legitimately evil. Those with the X gene want to destroy the world and reawaken all of the gods; they want to watch everything burn."

"Oh, so do you and Victor have it?" I question.

He shoots me a cold look. "No! Eddie, no. The only person who you have ever met with the X gene was Rufus Zeno. That's evil. Not even Miss Denby had it."

I look down at my feet awkwardly.

"Eddie, if I did have it, then you wouldn't be here. I have the O gene, so if I had the X gene too…ugh, lord even knows what would've happened. Anyway, the X and the O gene just do not mix…it would be like combining gas and fire, and then releasing it into the world. The O gene just strengthens the X gene more than anything else. For example, Rufus had both the X and the O gene. You saw what he did and what he was capable of…that's' the product of both genes."

"Is there a certain name for these people? The ones who have both genes?" I ask.

Dad nods. "Yes, yes there is. They call them…the Osiribus. Osiris and Anubis combined."

I nod, and let everything he has said sink in. Geez, I never knew all this could happen…

"So let me get this straight. I have the O gene, which is inactive now, because of yesterday. If I get with someone who has the X gene, and we have a child…then-"

"Evil Eddie, evil. Another thing too, don't worry about Patricia having it. She's a descendent, she's the least likely to have it. But yes, you get the gist. Is everything clear now?"

I nod. It does make sense: my Osirian genes will be passed down to my kids, and as long as none of them have the X gene, all will be well. Well, as well as things can be for an Osirian…

"So what would happen if I had more than one kid? Would they all get the O gene?"

Dad nods. "Precisely. If you ever had twenty kids, they would all be little Osirians."

I nod. "What happens if there are more than one Osribus?"

"Oh, that would never happen. At least, they wouldn't be siblings. Those with the X gene are evil from the minute they are created in their mother's womb. They unleash their evil from day one. They're so evil, they turn violent…they always kill their mother while she is carrying them. They kick, thrash, break her bones…they sometimes even drink her blood. It's bad Eddie, very bad. Don't worry about it though…I only told you this so you would be aware. Okay?"

I nod again, and loop my arm through his. "You got it, Dad. Thank you…for telling me this."

"It's your right to know, Eddie. You deserve to know the truth."

We start walking back to the school in a comfortable silence. The whole time, all I can do is think about everything he just told me, and how everything that has happened to me since I arrived at Anubis finally makes sense.


End file.
